


D&co

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refaire la décoration du temple du Cancer est une action indispensable dont personne ne disconviendra. Mais il est toujours bon d'y réfléchir à deux fois en fonction du voisinage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D&co

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : D&co  
> Communauté LJ/Jour-Thème : 31_jours / 28 octobre - Je ne dirais pas que c’est une mauvaise chose, mais...  
> Nombre de mots : 672  
> Note : post-Hadès, humour douteux, mention de DM*Shura et, ça n’en a pas l’air comme ça, mais j’aime beaucoup Aphrodite aussi, vous savez…  
> Disclaimer : A Masami Kurumada

 

« Je ne dirais pas que c’est une mauvaise chose, mais tu es sûr d’y avoir bien réfléchi ?

— Ouais.

— Certain ?

— Oui, je te dis ! »

Deathmask, passablement agacé, se tourna vers le Capricorne décidément un peu trop dubitatif à son goût.

« Bon, tu m’aides ? Parce que, la règle dorénavant, c’est “partage des tâches ménagères”.

— Hum… » 

Shura gratta son menton où une barbe dure et sombre commençait à pointer en cette fin de journée. C’est qu’il était fatigué l’Espagnol. A faire des allers et retours depuis l’aube entre son temple – tout en haut – et celui du Cancer – presque tout en bas – les bras chargés de cartons et à peine ressuscité, sans pouvoir truander cette satanée barrière athénienne qui l’empêchait de galoper dans les escaliers à une vitesse acceptable – même pas un petit Mach 3, de quoi déprimer n’importe quel chevalier d’or – il avait bien envie de se poser, là, tout de suite. Et pour le reste… Ils pouvaient bien attendre demain non ? Parce que, bon…

Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil autour de lui. Et un soupir de fatigue anticipative lui échappa malencontreusement, tandis que son nouveau colocataire lui jetait un regard suspicieux :

« Quoi ?

— Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça finalement, osa le Capricorne dans une dernière tentative de conciliation. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si je n’avais pas l’habitude…

— Et ?

— Et… Et tu m’emmerdes. Un jour de plus, ou un jour de moins, qu’est-ce que ça change ? On ne va pas en faire des cauchemars pour autant. » 

Ce fut un silence qui lui répondit. Sans doute le plus éloquent de tous les silences du Cancer auxquels l’Espagnol avait été en butte tout au long de leurs années _d’avant_. L’autre le regardait, le regard brillant mais sombre, les creux soudain obscurs sous ses yeux, la mâchoire tordue selon un angle inédit.

« A ce point-là ? »

L’Italien hocha la tête, toujours sans un mot.

« Bon… »

Laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, résigné celui-ci, Shura retroussa ses manches avant de tourner le dos à son alter ego pour se planter devant le premier mur à sa portée :

« Je te préviens, je n’y mets pas les mains.

— Tout ce que je te demande, c’est de tronçonner. Moi, je ramasse. »

 

* * *

 

Ce fut un cri de pur ravissement, lequel résonna un peu trop longuement sous les doriennes, qui les tira du lit.

Ils trouvèrent Aphrodite planté au milieu du temple, tournant sur lui-même, les mains jointes devant son visage en proie à l’extase.

« Par Athéna, c’est _magnifique_ ! »

Les aigus du chevalier des Poissons firent grimacer un Deathmask, tout à fait ébouriffé et complètement pas réveillé et lever au ciel les yeux d’un Shura qui prenait soudain conscience que son déménagement serait insuffisant à lui épargner les nuisances d’un voisinage dont il pensait s’être débarrassé. 

« Mais quelle merveille ! »

Le Suédois virevoltait autour de l’Espagnol tout en asticotant l’Italien :

« Tu vois, hein, je te l’avais bien dit que c’était une bonne idée ; regarde, non mais regarde ! »

Et Aphrodite d’aller d’un coin à l’autre de la bâtisse, en désignant là une frise, là encore un pan entier de mur :

« Oh oui… ça, ça serait parfait avec du parme. Et là, une touche de ce vert qui me reste, mais si, celui que vous avez vu hier… Oh, et puis… ici, voilà. Impeccable. »

Le Poisson s’était campé au fond du temple, les mains sur les hanches :

« La table de poker, on la mettra là. Pour les parties du samedi. Et à ce sujet, pour l’ambiance, je propose une lumière tamisée, assortie avec… »

Le Suédois babillait sans discontinuer quand Shura se pencha vers Deathmask, curieusement affalé contre une colonne compatissante, pour murmurer à son oreille :

« La prochaine fois, promets-moi une chose : ne touche plus à la déco. »


End file.
